


I can't sleep without you

by AlexisaFanST



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisaFanST/pseuds/AlexisaFanST
Summary: The war is over, Garak is leaving for Cardassia to help rebuild his home planet. Tonight is his last night with Julian.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	I can't sleep without you

**Author's Note:**

> Not a fun story, please avoid it if you're sensitive to this topic.

Garak was holding Julian tight against his chest. They were lying together on Julian's bed. For the last time. In a few hours, he'll board a shuttle to Cardassia. Finally, he would return home, to his people.  
But for now, all his thoughts were focused on the man in his arms. Julian's breath was evening out, on the verge of sleep.  
His skin was soft under his palms. Garak couldn't help trailing his fingers along his spine.  
He nuzzled his neck and committed to memory the smell of Julian's shampoo coming from his freshly washed hair.  
He dropped a soft kiss on his forehead and sighed.  
How he wished he could beg the younger man to come with him! That was one more sacrifice he had to make. He couldn't ask Julian to abandon his career, his friends and the comfort of the station for a war-torn planet.

Of course, Julian will visit him whenever he'll manage to get a leave during the first few months. But he knew how it would end, how the physical distance will make it harder for the both of them to maintain a connexion. The young man will probably eventually meet someone. Have a family, live in a comfortable home. All these things he will never be able to give him.

It was all for the best, really.

Garak sighed again and drew the comforter above them. 

Julian was fighting against his body to remain conscious a little longer. He could no longer open his eyes. His eye-lids were already too heavy. He wanted to enjoy the embrace of his lover just a few more minutes. Soon Garak will have to leave and with him the only person who had ever loved him, cherished him, saw him for who he really was and still accepted him.

Most of his friends had already left the station. His career would be over soon too. As long as he was needed, he was tolerated but now that the war was coming to an end, he knew there was no place for an Augment in Starfleet.

If only Garak had asked him to come with him.

But it was all for the best, really.

A human mate would only be a burden. No, there was no other choice but the hypo discarded in the bathroom's recycling unit. That was the only way to go: in the arms of his beloved.

"Julian?" Garak whispered. "It's time, my love, I must go".

"Just a few more minutes please. Wait until I'm asleep" Julian whispered back. "I can't sleep without you".

"All right..."


End file.
